Cousinly Conflict
by Xanafied4929
Summary: It was a nice normal day for the Lyoko Warriors until Jeremy's cousin Patrick returns to Kadic. This time he may become a permanent student. Will he stay or will he go? Read for yourself and find out.


It was a normal Sunday with nothing to do for the Lyoko Warriors until they got a surprise when they heard Patrick was back. (For those of you who don't know who Patrick is his full name is Patrick Belpois he is Jeremy's cousin and he only made an appearance in episode 88 cousins once removed). When Jeremy heard the news, he was shocked. As soon as he heard that his cousin might attend Kadic this time he didn't know if he should be happy or worried. He decided to call the others. Ulrich's phone started ringing and he took it off his bedside table.

"Ulrich are you up?" Jeremy asked, anxious to tell his friend the news.

"I am now." Ulrich said after yawning since Odd kept him up while he was playing his video game.

"Patrick's coming back and he might actually be a permanent student this time." Jeremy said. That woke Ulrich up completely.

"What!?" Ulrich shouted, waking up Kiwi and Odd in the process.

"Huh, what happened, did I win?" Odd said in a groggy voice.

"No time for jokes now Odd. We have to go see Jeremy right now." Ulrich said as he started to get dressed.

"Smart idea Ulrich. In the meantime, I'll call Yumi, then you grab Aelita then meet me at the Factory once your done." Jeremy said.

Once Jeremy was done talking, he ended the call. Jeremy then called Yumi.

"Yumi are you up?" Jeremy asked checking to see if she was up.

"Yeah." Yumi replied, "What's up?"

"Patrick is coming back and we don't know if he's going to be a permanent student or not." Jeremy said, sounding worried.

"Why would that be a problem Jeremy? You guys started to get along once he left, didn't you?" Yumi asked, leaving Jeremy without a response.

"I'm just worried if XANA attacks like last time. I'm worried something might happen to him." Jeremy said.

"Well I don't blame you. He is your family after all. I know I would feel the same way." Yumi responded.

"That did happen to you with the Krabe attack remember?" Jeremy asked.

"Well yeah, I just don't like thinking about it." Yumi responded.

"Anyways, can you come to the Factory?" Jeremy asked hoping for an affirmative response.

"Yeah I'm coming, just give me a moment to change." Yumi replied getting her clothes out of her closet.

"Okay, see you later." Jeremy said then he hung up.

Afterward Ulrich and Odd were dressed and heading towards the Factory when they suddenly ran into Patrick.

"Hey guy's." Patrick said in response to seeing Ulrich and Odd dashing down the stairs.

"Hi Patrick, can we talk later?" Ulrich asked, getting ready to run again.

"Uh, sure, see you guy's later." Patrick said surprised.

He was just standing there when suddenly XANA came out of the plug socket and possessed Patrick. The symbol appeared in his eyes then vanished.

Jeremy was already waiting at the Factory with Aelita when they suddenly noticed the activated tower.

"Well that looks bad." Jeremy said in response to noticing the towers activation.

Just then the others entered the Lab.

"What's going on?" Ulrich asked.

"There's an activated tower in the Desert Sector." Jeremy said.

Odd and Yumi were getting in the elevator and Ulrich and Aelita followed. Yumi, Aelita and Ulrich entered the scanners.

"Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Ulrich. Transfer, Yumi. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Ulrich. Virtualization! Your turn, Odd."

Odd got in the scanner and Jeremy started the process again.

"Transfer, Odd. Scanner, Odd. Virtualization!" Jeremy finished.

Just then Odd landed on a platform in the Desert Sector.

"At least you didn't land on me this time." Ulrich said jokingly.

Just then Patrick showed up.

"Patrick what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked, not knowing he was possessed.

Just then Jeremy saw the symbol appear in his eyes then he launched a bolt of lightning at Jeremy. Jeremy dodged it and put up a firewall. Patrick then tossed another lightning bolt and this time it hit Jeremy in the shoulder, knocking him unconscious.

"Einstein we could use a hand here." Odd said hoping Jeremy would respond. Just then Ulrich noticed a Krabe heading their way while the two Tarantulas guarding the tower stayed put but started firing lasers in the direction the Krabe was heading.

"I'll take care of the Krabe while you and Odd take care of the Tarantulas and make sure Aelita takes care of the tower." Ulrich said as he got battle ready.

He then used Triplicate on the Krabe and killed it. Yumi had to keep backflipping and tossing her fans but on the fourth time she hit the Tarantula.

"Well I guess it's fourth times a charm and not third." Odd said jokingly.

While Odd was not paying attention, he got devirtualized. He then went to the Lab and saw the unconscious Jeremy laying on the floor while the possessed Patrick was trying to get past the firewall Jeremy set up before he was knocked out. "Hey XANA, you missed something." Odd said teasingly.

"What's that?" The XANA-fied Patrick asked.

"Me!" Odd said before kicking him in the stomach.

Odd then went and started talking to the others and told them what happened.

"Aelita's already in the tower." Ulrich said.

"I'm just hoping Patrick doesn't feel any pain after the return to the past." Odd said.

"Odd, can you launch a return to the past?" Aelita asked.

"No sweat princess just tell me how to do it first." Odd asked politely.

"Sure Odd." Aelita replied and then she told him how to do it.

After Odd did the RTTP Everything was fine, but this time Patrick came into the room.

"Can I come in?" Patrick asked.

"Sure." Jeremy replied.

"I'm sorry cuz, look's like it's another false alarm. But before I go can you show me how to play chess?" Patrick asked.

"Of course, I'd be more than glad to give you a demonstration." Jeremy replied happily.

The End

Please give a review. Any ideas and/or feedback is greatly appreciated and thanks a million to all my viewers!


End file.
